Time To Travel Baby!
by Silvertrunksbrat
Summary: Trunks just got back to his home.But evil is just around the corner and he won't stop till he has his revenge.So Trunks haves to go to different periods of time to find parts of cell.what will happem when I meet Freeza, Vegeta,Bardock+more. R/R Done! :)
1. Insanity Reveled

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own you make me sick by pink.  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these! Will not or will not be a Mary sue I have to think about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Insanity Reveled  
  
  
  
  
  
My point of view….  
  
  
  
  
  
I had a really bad day, well compared to my regular day, which was always bad. Some times I wish I just could fly away. One time I tried to kill my self, my parents bitch about me constantly. I was never good for any one. I was an outcast, I had many people around me talking to me. Some people called me popular or a wanna be. I never thought I lose it till I found out that my closet male friend got in a car accident and got killed.  
  
They said he would be fine, what some bullshit! He only lived 5 hours after they got him in a hospital! The thought he just had a piece of glass through his neck and could easily taken out in a couple of hours. Correction it went right neck almost appearing on the other side.  
  
Even Gilbert my soon to be boyfriend couldn't even cheer me up. I asked him " Gilbert, am I insane?" I asked. He looked like it was a life and death question. "Um, no" He said. "Don't lie to me," I growled. "I'm not a doctor but if you want the truth, well your not exactly in perfect mental health" he said. "I am insane I knew it," I said getting up from my chair.  
  
I walked up to an almost dead Stewart. His now very pale cheeks so cold. I brushed my hand over them warming them. "Keep strong Stew, you are my best friend," I said. Then what I did is what I never thought I was going to do. I kissed him on the lips letting my tears hit his face washing away the blood. I let go see Stewart opening his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Kim" he said weakly. "Stewart shut up! You need your energy!" I yelled. "I don't need any energy, I know I'm going to die, god said he his reserving a VIP spot for me" He said smiling. "No Stew!" I yelled tears powering down my face. "Thanks for the kiss, I loved you Kimberly even more than life it self" He said. The monitor soon had a straight line across it. God no. He died I soon ran out of the hospital, it was raining hard but I continued to run.  
  
  
  
I felt a power in me I thought I never had. I ran to the old died out park. I came to the fountain, where Stewart and I first met.  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
Wow he kind of cute, I peered my head behind the tree. "Stupid Jordan and.. Chick alert!" he said. I blushed and walked up to him. "My name is Stewart, but call me Stew, that's what my girlfriends and want to be girlfriends call me," he said. I laughed. "Well, my name is Kimberly" said. "Well Kimberly would you like to get a some pizza with me?" He asked I nodded and left.  
  
~*~ End OF Flash Back ~*~  
  
I never cared too much for love  
  
It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want  
  
Paid was the issue of the day  
  
If a girlfriend's got some game  
  
Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything  
  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me  
  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart  
  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
  
I just want real love  
  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
  
A man that understands real love  
  
I was a girl about the floss  
  
It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me  
  
Seek, for a man who's got the means  
  
To be givin you diamond rings  
  
It's what every fly girl could want or even dream  
  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need no Guy to take care of me  
  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no  
  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
  
I just want real love  
  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
  
A man that understands real love  
  
I was a girl about the floss  
  
It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me  
  
Seek, for a man who's got the means  
  
To be givin you diamond rings  
  
It's what every fly girl could want or even dream  
  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need no Guy to take care of me  
  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no  
  
But I'm not every girl  
  
And I don't need no Guy to take care of me, no  
  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, oh most girls  
  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling  
  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
  
I just want real love  
  
MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green  
  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
  
A man that understands real love  
  
I was a girl about the floss  
  
It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me  
  
Seek, for a man who's got the means  
  
To be givin you diamond rings  
  
It's what every fly girl could want or even dream  
  
But I'm not every girl and I don't need no Guy to take care of me  
  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent  
  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no  
  
Cuz I'm not most girls, don't wanna dance if he can't be everything  
  
I, I just want real love, said I gotta have real love  
  
Everything that, can you be everything that I dream of  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I soon screamed letting out all my anger. Tears continued to poor down my face. I bawled up my fist making my nails go into my palm. Blood drizzled on my arm. Then I felt power. I saw a gold aura around me. Could it be? Me a super sayian. I didn't care and continued to yell. I soon made the park a huge crater full of nothing. Now I need to find out why I'm a sayian. Then I fell on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Certain ½ Sayian…  
  
I was walking down a street, it was cold and rainy. It reminded me of him. I miss Gohan very much. I haven't made really any friends ever since. My mom said I should get a girlfriend. I never had a huge social live since the androids and all. I really am week in the social department. I never thought of getting a girlfriend or even a friend. Till I saw her.  
  
Saw a teenage girl with shredded clothes and a bloody body. She seemed almost dead. I cradled her in my arms and flew back home.  
  
My mom asked me if there were more androids. No android could of done this. It seemed like she did it to her self. I soon put her in a bath with her clothes still on. I slowly stripped off her shirt hopping something was under it. My prayers were answered there was a bra thank kami. I then pulled off her jean shorts. I could tell I was blushing. It's not every day you strip some girl almost naked.  
  
I turned on the water making her shiver at first. I turned the water to a higher tempter. Making her more relaxed. She looked very peaceful but kept a stern face like she was lecturing some one. I brushed her almost black hair from her face and looked into her face. Her nose was short and sharp, her lips small but looked sharp like her nose. Her lips were a light blood red. She had long lashes. Her eyes were small and sharp. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. I carried her to my bed.  
  
I sat next to her, watching her. She looked like an angel. The rain was clearing up and I closed the curtains. I walked back to the bed looking straight in her face. Then she woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Point of View…..  
  
My body ached, my vision wasn't that good ether. All I saw was a blue and a purple blur. I raised my hand and touched it feeling soft skin against my palm. "Stewart" I said quietly. My hand dropped. Making me lose unconsciousness.  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
  
  
I was standing in the dark, no one around me. Then I hear footsteps come toward me. The person comes to me, it's Stewart.  
  
"Hello Kim, I told yah god gave me a VIP," he said. I smiled and hugged him. Then I rest my head on his neck then he goes away.  
  
"Stewart? Where are you???!!!" I yell. "Tis, tis, don't you know it was your fault he died" said some one. "Come out you bitch! Show your fucking self!" I yelled. Stewart came out. "It was your fault I died. You just had to call me because you were scared, shows how a great friend you are!" He yelled. "I didn't mean to Stewart…" I said. "Yah right you outcast bitch!" He yelled. "Stewart would never call me anything like that or act like this. Tell me now who you are!" I screamed. He smirked and in a second it was.  
  
"Yes it is me," said Cell said. "Your suppose to be dead!" I stammered. "I am dead. But I'm going to change that" He said. He picked me up by my shirt. "By using you," he said. He threw me. "Help me Stewart!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "I'm here Kim, don't worry" Stewart said. "Why? Why am I here?" I said. "I'm not sure Kim" he said, "I'm going to return you, bye Kim," He said. "No Stewart!" I said.  
  
  
  
~*~ End of Dream ~*~  
  
Trunks Pint of View…  
  
I heard her yell a name, Stewart. She must have had a bad dream. Tears came from her eyes and she looked like she was in a fight of some sort. That must be her boyfriend. I felt a little jealous I find one girl I think that is cute and she's taken, Crap.  
  
Her tender black eyes open. She looks at me like she knows me. "It' can't be" She said. She looks at me studying me like I'm her prey. Then her eyes water up. She yells. Her ki shoots over a million. I stand in shook. She can't be human. I just know it.  
  
  
  
Note Review! Now! No new chapter till 5 reviews! 


	2. Time To Travel Baby

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company.  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these! Will not or will be a Mary sue I have to think about it. But it probably be way later in the chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Time To Travel Baby!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My point of view….  
  
I was in DBZ, amazing. Trunks was shocked for what reason that I don't know.  
  
My golden aura was around me. My turquoise eyes looked at Trunks then I fell to the ground. Hitting my head on a table making a gash on my forehead.  
  
~*~ Dream~*~  
  
  
  
"Not again" I said. "Kim!" said some one I turned around seeing Stewart. "Kim, cell is trying to come back to live! In all these time lines he left a part of him self. Soon each time will meet then poof, cell comes back to live" He said. He handed me a list. "Cell has 8 pieces of him self. Go back in time find it and destroy each one. Every one you destroy will make him weaker. Good luck. And um your 20. It took some time to transfer you here" Stewart said. He then disappeared. "So cell coming back, just great" I said. I felt a pull and then I guess I woke up.  
  
~*~ End Of Dream~*~  
  
I wake up on the bed again. I get up but Trunks stops me. "You need your strength," He says. "No I don't. I need to get out of here and kill cell!" I said strangling. "Did you say cell?" He asked. "What else would I say the Santa clause?" I snapped. He frowned. "Well can I ask you one thing?" he said. "You just asked me one, but I guess" I said. "Are you human?" He said. "No, I guess I'm not sure" I said. "Now I need your time machine Trunks so I can stop cell" I got up and was just about to walk out the door but rule 5,786 why a sayian is a pain in the ass. "Your not strong enough" He said holding my shoulder. I powered up in SSJ knocking him to the wall. "If you think I'm weak them come with me" I said. I dropped out of SSJ. I walked up to Trunks and helped him up. "Sorry" I murmured to my self. He smiled, stupid sayian hearing. I feel like I can do ki blast and basic fighting and flying. Yes now I can do some damage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view …  
  
This woman is harder to deal with then I thought. Not only she is a walking goddess she has a temper of one thousand Vegeta's. But she was kind for saying sorry and helping me up. When she went SSJ her hair was spiky going back all the way to the middle of her back.  
  
She told me her name was Kimberly but to call her K or Kim. But how did she know my name? I asked her and said it was a long story. Mom thought she was my girlfriend. I wish. I think she is attractive but I have no feelings beside that.  
  
Later….  
  
  
  
Kim and I were working on the time machine. she explained to me why she needed to use it. I couldn't believe cell could escape hell, but at least we had a chance to stop him. She said our first stop was on my father's planet before he was even born. So I might even meet my grandparents. But she said we had to pose as a mated couple. She said she could get raped if she wasn't mated. We have to have our power level below 3,000. Just great. I'm weak but I can't complain about that now. And only on extreme cases I can raise my power level over a million.  
  
Later…  
  
We are now going to our first stop, planet Vegeta before my father was born. We buckled in and launched off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My point of view…..  
  
We landed and it seemed around the middle of the day.  
  
Me: We should get going to Bardock's place Trunks  
  
Trunks: I know, but can we stop by the place? I want to see the king  
  
Me: Yah sure, maybe he is there Trunks  
  
We flew to the place and we landed but 2 guards who looked like Nappa and Paragus  
  
Guard: No one will see the king unless has a appointment  
  
Me: Well it's important so move your sorry ass or I'll do it for you  
  
They laughed,  
  
Guard: No weak ½ breed and a woman can beat an elite  
  
Trunks kicked him to a poll and I punched one in the gut  
  
Trunks: You tried to warn them  
  
Me: You know how sayians are. I smirked and opened the door.  
  
We found a hallway with king Vegeta sitting in a chair talking to some other sayians. We barged in making the guard come toward use. I just used a ki blast and most of them died instantly.  
  
King Vegeta: Whoa are you?  
  
Me: My name is Kimberly and this is Trunks my mate, we came here looking for Bardock  
  
King Vegeta: Well what makes you think I would tell you?  
  
Me: If you don't be will have to find him the hard way by killing you  
  
His eyes bulged from his head in agar his vain stuck out.  
  
King Vegeta: No ½ breed brat and his mate is going to kill me! How dare you threaten he king of all sayians!  
  
Me: Well let me tell you something. We around 50 years from the future. Right in front of you are 2 super sayians  
  
King Vegeta: Impossible! Only royal blood can achieve SSJ!  
  
Trunks: who said I didn't have royal blood?  
  
King Vegeta: I still don't believe it but Bardock is at the science wing to your right, just leave!  
  
We smiled and left.  
  
King Vegeta: Unbelievable! From the future! What a joke! He laughed and went to his room.  
  
Trunks point of view…  
  
It was funny, my grandfather looked like he was just about to have a heart attack.  
  
We walked to the science wing and Bardock was guarding the door.  
  
Kim: Bardock the king said we could talk to you  
  
Me: It's very important  
  
He nodded and we went to his quarters.  
  
We sat down and Kimberly sat very close to me. I blushed.  
  
Kim: We are looking for a dark green ball with black dots on it  
  
Bardock: Just the other day I saw training and saw one. Why? Is it yours?  
  
Mw: You can say it needs to be destroyed  
  
Bardock: Well then follow me  
  
I could tell this was going to be one big adventure.  
  
  
  
ladies leave your man at home  
  
the club is full of ballas and  
  
they pockets full grown  
  
and all you fellas leave your girl  
  
with her friends  
  
cause its 11:30 and the club is  
  
jumpin jumpin  
  
brothas do you got a girl? yes do  
  
you got a man?  
  
but the party aint gon stop so  
  
lets make it hot hot!  
  
last weekend you was chillin home  
  
and lonely  
  
couldnt find your man he was  
  
chillin with his homies  
  
this weekend you goin out again  
  
he  
  
try to stop but you got ya hair  
  
done and ya nails done too  
  
and your outfit and your shoes  
  
who parlayin at the hottest spot  
  
tonight  
  
you're gonna find the brothas  
  
rollin in the lexus, trucks and  
  
hummers  
  
brothas do you got a girl? yes do  
  
you got a man?  
  
but the party aint gon stop so  
  
lets make it hot hot!  
  
ladies leave yo man at home  
  
the club is full of ballas and  
  
they pockets full grown  
  
and all you fellas leave yo girl  
  
with her friends  
  
cause its 11:30 and the club is  
  
jumpin jumpin  
  
ladies leave your man at home  
  
the club is full of ballas and  
  
they pockets full grown  
  
and all you fellas leave yo girl  
  
with her friends  
  
cause its 11:30 and the club is  
  
jumpin jumpin  
  
brothas do you got a girl? yes do  
  
you got a man?  
  
but the party aint gon stop so  
  
lets make it hot hot!  
  
call your boys cause tonight  
  
you're not gon stay at home  
  
so tell your girl she aint coming  
  
tonight you're goin solo  
  
could it all be she talks the  
  
noise you know youve  
  
got the right to get your party  
  
on but you have good  
  
and your car washed too, lookin  
  
like a star, your armani suit  
  
you need to look your best cause  
  
youre turnin heads tonight  
  
youre gonna find a sexy chica  
  
thats gon dance all night  
  
ladies leave yo man at home  
  
the club is full of ballas and  
  
they pockets full grown  
  
and all you fellas leave yo girl  
  
with her friends  
  
cause its 11:30 and the club is  
  
jumpin jumpin  
  
brothas do you got a girl? yes do  
  
you got a man?  
  
but the party aint gon stop so  
  
lets make it hot hot!  
  
sexy women do your dance fly  
  
ladies work yo man  
  
all them fellas tear the club who  
  
can get down now?  
  
bounce with me, bounce bounce  
  
bounce papis work  
  
shake baby shake shake shake work  
  
it work it  
  
twist baby twist twist twist you  
  
better dip that thang  
  
bounce with me, bounce bounce  
  
bounce papis work  
  
shake baby shake shake shake work  
  
it work it  
  
twist baby twist twist twist you  
  
better dip that thang  
  
sexy women do your dance fly  
  
ladies work yo man  
  
all them fellas tear the club who  
  
can get down now?  
  
ladies leave your man at home  
  
the club is full of ballas and  
  
they pockets full grown  
  
and all you fellas leave yo girl  
  
with her friends  
  
cause its 11:30 and the club is  
  
jumpin jumpin  
  
My point of view….  
  
We landed on a dead city.  
  
Me: Where are we Bardock?  
  
Bardock: An abandon city  
  
Me: Well were is it?  
  
Bardock: It's behind that monster  
  
He pointed to a huge black sea dragon like animal  
  
Trunks: Holy shit! There it is!  
  
Trunks pointed right on the dragons stomach.  
  
Me: Just great! We have to get our hands dirty, well let's get him Trunks  
  
We stated to attack the monster, but it was harder to kill then it looked.  
  
Me: Trunks we need to go super o this thing, it has cells power in it  
  
Trunks: But then it would screw up time!  
  
Me: Well don't worry just make Bardock faint  
  
I came over to Bardock and pressed his pressure point, he passed out in my arms. I it him next to a building.  
  
I flew back up and went SSJ.  
  
After we went SSJ the monster died in about 20 hits. Thank god!  
  
Trunks: It's finally dead!  
  
He picked up the ball and blew it up.  
  
Trunks: Why couldn't we just aim for it and then it would be distracted?  
  
Me: I tried that Trunksie but it just got stronger  
  
Trunks: Can we leave now?  
  
I nodded and he decapuzled the time machine. We got in and went to our next time.  
  
  
  
Next Time….  
  
Me: Hey Trunks! Look it's your mom! She is so cute!  
  
Trunks: Come on Kim! We need to go to kami's place and find the next part of cell!  
  
Next Time: Half Pints And Squishy Shit 


	3. Half Pints and squishy shit

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company.  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these! Will not or will be a Mary sue I have to think about it. But it probably be way later in the chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silvertrunksbrat: Thank you for the reviews!  
  
  
  
Christina: Why did you make Stewart die?  
  
Silvertrunksbrat: Because I can!  
  
Christina: Go on with the story please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Half Pints And Squishy Shit  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks Point of view….  
  
We finally got out of that timeline! I did want to see grandfather and all but it reminded me of father. I miss him a lot.  
  
He is stubborn but he is my father and cares about me more than I could ever understand.  
  
"Trunks?" Kim said. she shook me. "Sorry, Kim. I just spaced out. She looks me in the eye and I felt like I was going to kiss her then. "Earth to Trunks! What the hell is wrong with you? We need to get out of the time machine and find the next part of cell!" She said. Now I know I have feelings for her, but she doesn't for me.  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true / the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside  
  
You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react  
  
Even though you're close to me  
  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
  
no  
  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true / the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true / the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true / the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
My point of view…  
  
Trunks has been acting very weird, he has been spacing out a lot. When we had a break for lunch he had a huge fish in front of him but he just stared at his reflection, I hope he is ok.  
  
I was walking cross a street till a car hit me. I fell to the ground.  
  
Trunks point of view..  
  
I'm so stupid! I should of watched her! Now she is in a bed at my grandfather's house. Luckily that car was indeed my grandmother learning how to drive. I never even knew she could drive till now.  
  
She hit her head hard on the ground pretty hard making her go into unconsciousness. I brush off her brown hair from her face making her wince. I look straight at her; I lean and kiss her forehead. "It's going to be okay Kim," I said. When I just realized what I just done I stood there shocked. I just kissed the girl of my dreams. I red blush came to my face then my grandmother came in.  
  
"I'm just so sorry young man I hit your girlfriend! Would you like some cakes, cookies and milk?" She said. "Yah" I said and went down stairs.  
  
I hate a huge amount of sweets. My mother was only 4 and was sitting on my lap eating a chocolate cookie.  
  
"So, are you staying over?" She asked  
  
"Yes I am Bulma," I said  
  
I was just about to call her mom but stopped my self.  
  
"You know, all the boys I know just play in the dirt and like to chase girls but you seem different," She said  
  
"Because I am different" I said  
  
"Play with me please?" my mom said  
  
I started to tickle her.  
  
"Hey…. That's… not… Fare!" She giggled  
  
I smiled, little kids weren't half bad.  
  
My point of view.  
  
I woke up finding the sun shined on my face; I turned around and found Trunks sleeping next to me. I brushed lavender strands of hair from his face tempting to kiss him. But I didn't because my cold-hearted side of me took over. I shook Trunks awake and we got out of bed and got dressed in different rooms.  
  
We had a great breakfast and Bulma was sitting next to me.  
  
"So, what is your favorite food Bulma?" I asked  
  
"Strawberries! They are so good! Especially in chocolate!" She said  
  
I got up and nudged Trunks to come outside with Bulma behind me.  
  
"Trunks! Look it's your mom! She is so cute when she was little!" I said.  
  
"Come on Kim! We need to go to kami's place and find the next part of cell!" he said  
  
"Lighten up Trunks, is something wrong?" I asked  
  
"Every thing is fine I guess," he said  
  
Trunks point of view..  
  
I feel uneasy, like something is following me. And to make it worse, I have fallen for someone that I only knew for about 2 days but felt like I known her for 2 decades.  
  
We flew to kami's place and find out the next part of cell is. He told us it was in a dinosaur cave lined with green goop great another messy situation!  
  
We got there and spotted the cell part being eaten by the dinosaur! Just great!  
  
"Shit!" Kim yelled. We flew into the cave and I got stuck in green goop.  
  
"Help me Kim! I'm stuck!" I said. She laughed and pulled me off. Then she got stuck and we started throwing the goop every were.  
  
When me saw the dinosaur Kim smirked and jumped in the dino's stomach. What the hell is she thinking?  
  
My point of view…  
  
I jumped down the dinosaurs stomach, I looked in it stomach getting crap in my hair. When I found the part of cell I grabbed it and went out soon as possible. When I kicked open the dinosaurs stomach I saw Trunks just staring at me.  
  
"What at least I got the cell part," I said. He sweat dropped and I smiled.  
  
I could tell I stink, So we went to the river and I washed up dumping my old clothes. We stopped by Bulma's before and got a black short dress for me. I saw Trunks by the river washing his hair. I walked up to him and sat next to him. "So, you want to leave in the morning?" I asked. "Yah, I can't wait to see the next time period" he said. "I promise this nightmare will be over soon Trunks" I said. "Well having a friend like you through it helps a lot" He said. A slight blush came over me. "Really Trunks?" I asked. "Of coarse princes don't lie" He said while smiling. "I tire Trunks, where's the bed?" I asked. "Well just you and me" He said. "That didn't sound right Trunks" I said while laughing. "What did I say wrong? All I just said was well just you and me" he said. Trunks thought about it for a few second then got a disgusted face. "You are just perverted!" he yelled. "Well don't say it" then I laughed. I flew in the sky with Trunks chasing after me. God this is what fun was really all about. I soon landed under a tree then Trunks landed and snuggled with me. "Good night my prince" I said He smiled and went to sleep.  
  
Next chapter: Chibi prince Vegeta gets a day of fun.  
  
Vegeta: Woman!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Vegeta: Come to the palace with me  
  
Note: 5 more reviews for next chapter! 


	4. Chibi prince Vegeta gets a day of fun

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these! Will not or will be a Mary sue I have to think about it. But it probably be way later in the chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter four: Chibi prince Vegeta gets a day of fun  
  
  
  
My point of view…  
  
I woke up finding Trunks cooking breakfast.  
  
"What's fro breakfast?" I asked  
  
"Fish and some bird eggs" he said  
  
"I thought you couldn't cook" I said  
  
"I can't" he said then smiled.  
  
Trunks wasn't that bad of a cook, he did burn a little bit but was better than my burnt cooking. I looked him eat so fast. Even I'm a sayian and I don't eat that fast. "So are you done? We need to got and get the next piece of cell," I said. "Yah let's go" He said.  
  
We got in the time machine and we blasted off.  
  
We landed on planet Vegeta when 3 years before it blew up. We saw a group of sayians looking at us.  
  
"Ah who is this? Come on sweet cheeks I won't bite you yet" One said  
  
"You better be careful or the word will go straight up your ass fool" I warned  
  
"And any way I'm taken right Trunks?" I said nudging at Trunks.  
  
"She is mine so leave her alone unless you want a ticket to hell," Trunks warned  
  
One of the men came up to and put his tail around my waist. He slowly lowered his head but got a slap to the face by me.  
  
"Don't your dare touch me!" I yelled. Trunks blasted the gut straight to hell.  
  
"So any one else stupid enough to try a stunt like that?" asked Trunks.  
  
The soon winced and their scouter stared beeping. Then a little boy came, but it wasn't just any little boy it was Vegeta.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked  
  
"My prince these 2 introducers killed an elite guard when we were out training" they said  
  
"You now that is not allowed to kill an elite guard right onna?" Vegeta said  
  
"Me and my mate are not around from here," I said.  
  
"So are you a sayian along with your mate?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"My mate is only half sayian," I said  
  
"A half breed and a weak onna beat an elite, weird" He said.  
  
"Since you killed an elite guard you must be punished, you will fight be onna, if you win you will be my sparring partner, but if you lose you will die by the hand of my or my father" Vegeta said.  
  
"Then let's get started, or are you going to blab all day?" I asked  
  
He smirked, "Gallet gun!" he yelled.  
  
I blocked it like it was a little rock. I smirked, "Is that all you got princey?" I said. I kicked hi in the stomach and that sended him flying to a building.  
  
Vegeta came back wanting more, now it what is the first thing I should do in the palace?  
  
Uhh.. uh-oh, uh-oh  
  
Tch-tchka-tchka-tchka-tchka uhh  
  
Uh-oh, uh-oh  
  
Tchka-tchka uhh  
  
Uh-oh, uh-oh  
  
Say what, say what? Freaky freaky uhh  
  
Tchka-tchka-tchka-tchka Bubba  
  
Shit I ain't choose to rhyme; rhymin chose me  
  
So I hit the track runnin - like a nosebleed  
  
Life ain't great now, but it's much improved  
  
Yo' album droppin this summer? That sucks for you  
  
Cause this is Bubba's moment - I put my mother on it  
  
I said my momma; it seems as if I love her don't it?  
  
So buckle up, cause it's gon' get bumpy  
  
I call my girlfriends Betty's, and my shits grumpies  
  
That Bubba talk - gotcha open wide  
  
I giggle outside the booth; but ain't no joke inside  
  
This is complicated - at least to y'all it is  
  
Just let me sell fifty million, then I'll call it quits  
  
But until that day, y'all in deep doo doo  
  
I never once saw you crank it cause I just leap through you  
  
What you need to do, is just admit you love me  
  
The South has always been Dirty but now it's gettin ugly  
  
Uglyyyyyyyyyy - in here!  
  
Huh, in here! Huh, in here!  
  
It's gon' get uglyyyyyyyyyy - in here!  
  
Huh, in here! Huh, in here!  
  
It's gon' get uglyyyyyyyyyy, uglyyy, uglyyy  
  
In here! Huh, in here!  
  
It's gon' get uglyyyyyyyyyy - in here!  
  
Huh, in here! Huh, in here - uh-ohh!  
  
Though I am country, don't get the wrong idea  
  
My ego's gettin bigger, with every song I hear  
  
Cause y'all been bullshittin, spittin that booty chatter  
  
Out here for two days and came with somethin that truly matters  
  
On goes the saga - of Bubba's plight  
  
She won't see tomorrah, if I don't cut tonight  
  
That's just my mood now; I hate it came to this  
  
How else can I say it I don't speak no other languages  
  
I'm fairly ripped now, so this the jimmy talkin  
  
You hear that beat don'tcha? That's just Timmy talkin  
  
Go 'head throw dem bows - fuck it, break a bottle  
  
Let's be honest none of us will ever date a model  
  
So let's just cut it loose, ignore the repercussions  
  
If you scared, then just forget what we discussin  
  
This that new South - take a picture of me  
  
Cause I'm a fuckin legend, and this is gettin ugly  
  
Uglyyyyyyyyyy - in here!  
  
Huh, in here! Huh, in here!  
  
It's gon' get uglyyyyyyyyyy - in here!  
  
Huh, in here! Huh, in here!  
  
It's gon' get uglyyyyyyyyyy, uglyyy, uglyyy  
  
In here! Huh, in here!  
  
It's gon' get uglyyyyyyyyyy - in here!  
  
Huh, in here! Huh, in here - uh-ohh!  
  
Now this thang is jumpin - ain't it somethin?  
  
What makes it special, this whole moment came from nothin  
  
Now you see it triples; I bet she slurp tonight  
  
Lames hide your wallets hatin broads clutch your purses tight  
  
If you ain't tryin to live, you with the wrong crowd  
  
And if you feelin brave then better sport that thong proud  
  
And if you finally breathin, then sing this song loud  
  
I'm glad I got you wet I know you had a long drought  
  
Don't worry about the law - they can't arrest us all  
  
I had to crank couldn'ta done nothin less for y'all  
  
Forget your inhibitions; I wanna see you whylin  
  
And if Bubba dies tonight - know he was smilin  
  
  
  
Uglyyyyyyyyyy - in here!  
  
Huh, in here! Huh, in here!  
  
It's gon' get uglyyyyyyyyyy - in here!  
  
Huh, in here! Huh, in here!  
  
It's gon' get uglyyyyyyyyyy, uglyyy, uglyyy  
  
In here! Huh, in here!  
  
It's gon' get uglyyyyyyyyyy - in here!  
  
Huh, in here! Huh, in here - uh-ohh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was just weakening and he was just about to die. "So I win," I said.  
  
He got up.  
  
Vegeta: Onna!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Vegeta: Come to the palace with me.  
  
I grabbed Trunks and we flew off.  
  
Trunks point of view…  
  
We first stopped at the medical wing to get my father fixed up and to get a meal.  
  
"So onna, we need to get you some clothes and a room in the palace" Vegeta said  
  
"Yes clothes would be nice my prince, but what fate will my mate hold" She asked  
  
"He must be stronger than you if you let him take you, so he will spar with me too" Vegeta said  
  
" So when will we spar?" I asked  
  
"After we get your clothes and a room for you 2" Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
Later on…  
  
Kim and I got some armor and some royal ware. She got a blue spandex short dress with blue gloves, I got black spandex and a red cape with armor on top of my spandex. Kim looked really good; I swear my jaw dropped when I saw her with spandex. Woo, now I know why mom never complained about dad wearing spandex. It made her curves stand out and all I wanted to do was put my arm around her waist.  
  
We finally got our room, and people thought my home was nice. There was gold trim on every thing, and the bed was a dark blood red velvet.  
  
My point of view…  
  
After we had dinner me and Trunks talked about how we were going to find the next part of cell. Then we accidentally bumped heads, it happened.  
  
"Gomen Trunks" I said  
  
"No, it was my falt. Goman Kimmy-chan" He said  
  
I looked in his eyes then he kissed me, are lips gently touched each other, I slowly let hi tong in my mouth.  
  
Trunks broke the kiss turning his head away from me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Gomen, Kimberly, I didn't mean too" he said solemnly  
  
"Hey it's not like you killed any one Trunks it was just a kiss" I said l turning his chin toward me.  
  
I then kissed him.  
  
I broke it then said "Any way I enjoyed it so don't feel bad ok Trunks?" I said.  
  
Trunks blushed and nodded.  
  
"Good let's get some sleep" I said jumping into the bed.  
  
Note: Onna means Woman, gomen means sorry and chan is like a suffix.  
  
Next time: Chibi prince Vegeta gets a day of fun part II  
  
Trunks: we should kill the guy  
  
Me: We can't kill Nappa! It will change time a lot trust me  
  
Vegeta: So your looking for that piece of crap? Nappa found it thinking it was a rare gem, what a dumb ass. 


	5. Chibi prince Vegeta gets a day of fun Pa...

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these! Will not or will be a Mary sue I have to think about it. But it probably be way later in the chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Chibi prince Vegeta gets a day of fun part II  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view…  
  
I woke up finding Kim face toward my face with her arms around my body. I slowly pushed her arms off put got a weak moan. I sighed and held tighter. Soon tears escaped her eyes. The she said my name in vain. Then blood came out from her mouth. I grabbed her carrying her to the bathroom. The blood stop and she awoke. She held my neck and kissed me. I lost control and kissed her back moaning her name. I went to her collar bone. (You thought your were going to get a lemon ~_~ well I'm lazy and don't want an R rated story)  
  
Everyday is a new day  
  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
  
I won't take it for granted (I won't take it for granted)  
  
So I learn from my mistake  
  
Its beyond my control, sometimes its best to let go  
  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
  
So I trust in love (So I trust in love)  
  
You have given me peace of mind  
  
I, I feel so alive  
  
For the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I, I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
  
For the very first time (for the very first time)  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
Sunshine upon my face  
  
A new song for me to sing  
  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
  
Even though it might cost me everything  
  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
  
I can never turn my back away  
  
Now that I've seen you (Now that I've seen you)  
  
I can never look away  
  
I, I feel so alive  
  
For the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I, I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
  
For the very first time (for the very first time)  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
Now that I know you  
  
I could never turn my back away  
  
Now that I see you  
  
I could never look away  
  
Now that I know you  
  
I could never turn my back away  
  
Now that I can see you  
  
I believe no matter what they say  
  
I, I feel so alive  
  
For the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I, I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
  
For the very first time (for the very first time)  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
, I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
  
For the very first time (for the very first time) (for the very first time)  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
I, I feel so alive (I feel so alive)  
  
For the very first time (for the very first time)  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
  
  
Then what looked like my grandfather came in.  
  
"Was I interrupting something boy?" He said  
  
I let go and blushed but she grabbed my chin and kissed me again.  
  
"Onna knock it off, I need to talk to the boy" He said.  
  
Then she powered up blasting my grandfather into the wall.  
  
"No we can get back what we started," She purred.  
  
"I need to talk to grandfather, I can't right now" I said  
  
"Fine, but hurry up, for me?" she said.  
  
I saw my grandfather out cold.  
  
"Great" I said  
  
I picked him up and laid him on my bed. In a few seconds he woke up.  
  
"What happened boy?" he asked  
  
"My mate just knocked you out" I said  
  
"She's that strong eh?" he said  
  
I nod.  
  
"I have question, is this the mating season or something?" I asked  
  
"Of coarse! Don't you have it marked on your calendar? It is the only time you get to screw with out your mate bitchen at you" He said  
  
Now wonder she acted like that!  
  
"Ok, now when will I go into my rut?" I asked trying not to blush  
  
"In about 5 hours to a day" He said  
  
"Nani!?" I said  
  
"Boy did anyone ever teach you any of this?" he said  
  
"No my father died when I was 1 ½ and my mom had not much information on sayians" I said  
  
"Well, I teaching my soon sayian history, would you like to come along?" he asked  
  
"I would love to" I said  
  
Then Kim came out of the bathroom wearing the red dress we bought yesterday along with the gloves.  
  
"Would you planning to leave me Trunks?" she asked  
  
"Of coarse not" I stuttered  
  
She grabbed my arm and clung to it.  
  
Later on..  
  
"And that's how the SSJ was born" Grandfather said.  
  
"Father, will I be a SSJ?" My father asked  
  
"You are of royal blood of coarse!" he replied  
  
Kim was between my legs. My arms around her chest holding her.  
  
"That was great, I wonder what his name was," I said  
  
"Vegeta of coarse, that's why we name every royal blooded male Vegeta" my grandfather said  
  
"Make sense," Kim said  
  
"Well lesson is over, Vegeta got to Nappa's quarters. Trunks go with your prince too," my grandfather said  
  
We got up and walked to Nappa's room.  
  
Nappa opened the door and we walked in, I could tell he was eyeing Kim. I growled at him which surprised him.  
  
"Trunks there it is!" She said  
  
I looked and saw the next part of cell! I was just about to grab it then Nappa grabbed my hand.  
  
"That's mine boy," He said  
  
He stared at me for a whole f minutes waiting for Vegeta to get the royal training room.  
  
"Trunks I have a plan, maybe if I distract the giant you could grab the cell part," She whispered in my ear.  
  
Then my father came back.  
  
Trunks: I think we should kill the guy  
  
Me: We can't kill Nappa! It will change time a lot trust me  
  
Vegeta: So you're looking for that piece of crap? Nappa found it thinking it was a rare gem, what a dumb ass  
  
"We are going with my plan" she said.  
  
She walked up to Nappa.  
  
"So" She purred in his ear  
  
"What cha going to do later tonight?" she asked to Nappa  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to have you over" Nappa said. He put his tail around her waist, for some weird reason it got me very mad.  
  
"Let go of her! She is mine!" I yelled kicking Nappa in his mirror.  
  
"Let's go!" I yelled, I grabbed her hand then grabbed the part of cell then flew out of the window.  
  
Then I saw my father follow me.  
  
"What in the hell were you thinking?" He asked  
  
"I really don't know," I said  
  
"I don't think you should follow me, because we are leaving," I said to my father  
  
"Why not are you to fuck her or something?" He asked  
  
"No" I said, maybe changing my mind wasn't half bad, what the hell am I thinking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Right, any way I have much more training, good bye Trunks" he said and then flew back.  
  
"Bye father" I said  
  
After I destroyed the cell part me and Kim got back in the time machine.  
  
Note:  
  
Next time: The newest sayians on Freeza's ship  
  
Trunks: Do we have to?  
  
M: Of coarse! If we don't they won't believe that we are mates!  
  
Me: Now make moans and grunts! 


	6. The New sayains on freeza's ship

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these! Will not or will be a Mary sue I have to think about it. But it probably be way later in the chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! * Jumps up and down on walls*  
  
Vegeta!  
  
What onna?  
  
Where is Trunks?  
  
Probably in your bed  
  
You pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need him for the story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Right *  
  
Now with the story! And for you Veggie, well you'll see!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Newest Sayians On Freeza's Ship  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view..  
  
We landed on a planet, dead and barren of any life. I grabbed Kimberly's hand and went to a near by space ship.  
  
We found out that Freeza was attacking a planet. I saw Freeza sitting in his pod chair and holding a orb, I looked harder and it was the cell part.  
  
Kim and I agreed that we would join Freeza's team to steal the cell part.  
  
We walked up to Freeza.  
  
"Hello lord Freeza I have heard so much about you and your brother" Kim said  
  
"We were wondering we could join your empire" I said  
  
"Well, first you must be strong, so Zarbon test the boy and Radditz check the beautiful woman over hear" he said.  
  
Zarbon came to me, "SO you think your tough enough?" He asked.  
  
"Well let's check your power level" he said  
  
I powered to 17,000.  
  
"17,000 pretty good" He said we walked back to Freeza.  
  
"Lord Freeza he has a power level of 17,000"  
  
"Very good you may join" Freeza said.  
  
Mean while In My point of view..  
  
"So what's your name sweetie?" Radditz asked  
  
"Kimberly" I said  
  
"What's your race?" he asked  
  
"Well, sayian" I said  
  
"Your sayian!" He said  
  
"Don't yell so loud! Freeza will probably kill me if he heard" I said  
  
"That is true, but were is your tail?" he asked  
  
"I lost it in battle" I said lying to his face  
  
"Well power up for me," Radditz said.  
  
" 16,000, pretty damn good" he said  
  
He soon got very close to me, way to close for my own comfort.  
  
He put his hand through my hair.  
  
"Any time you need me goddess meet me in room D13" He said huskily  
  
"For your information I have a mate" I said proudly  
  
'Who? The purpled haired freak?"  
  
" One he isn't a freak, two he can kick your ass and three he is ½ sayian" I said  
  
"Wow, a half sayian basterd" he said mocking me  
  
I kicked him in his face toward a huge cliff.  
  
I walked to Freeza.  
  
"Sorry lord Freeza but Radditz is going to take a couple of days off, and if your wondering my power level is 16,000 my lord" I said  
  
"Very funny my lady, you may join along with your brother," He said  
  
"He isn't my brother my lord, he is my mate" I said  
  
"Your mate eh? Well At least your mate won't cause problems in the harem!" Freeza said laughing  
  
Freeza took another sip from his wine glass.  
  
I saw Vegeta walk to Freeza.  
  
" Ah Vegeta, it was good of you to come here, I want you to show your new members of your squad to their quarter and pick up some armor on the way" Freeza said  
  
"Fine" he said  
  
"Let's go I don't got all day long," He said meanly.  
  
We stopped and got armor, mine was a female sayian armor and trunks looked like an average sayian. (This is a pic that what trunks and my armor look like: http://www.katido.com/~bchan/dj/0514.jpg) It showed off a lot of my legs, I put my hair in a bun and fowled Vegeta to our quarters.  
  
It was a tiny room with a bathroom and a blue bed.  
  
  
  
Trunks Point of view…  
  
Kami! Can her outfit get any more sexier?? I don't think so, it like a one piece bathing suit with armor on top! And the way her ass moves back and forward makes me nuts! And the way when she is cold the spandex shows her breast harden and all! She comes up to me.  
  
"Vegeta just told me that he want to meet the other sayians so we are going there in about five minutes" She said  
  
"Fine, but how are we going to get the cell part?" I asked  
  
" I have no clue, bit an idea will come to us soon Trunks, I promise" she said  
  
She came very close to me looking straight in my eyes then I kissed her, her sharp nails played with my hair making me go wild. My hand found her waist and I grabbed her very tightly pushing our bodies closer together.  
  
"Let's go," She said  
  
She walked out the door,  
  
"Kami Kimberly do you know what the hell you're doing to me?" I said  
  
Falling on my bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Suffocation, no breathing  
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
  
I've reached my last resort suffocation, no breathing  
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
  
Do you even care if I stop bleeding  
  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
  
Mutilation out of sight  
  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
  
It all started when I lost my Father  
  
No love for myself and no love for another  
  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
  
I'm running and I'm crying  
  
I'm crying, I'm crying,  
  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
  
I...can't...go...on...living...this...way  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Suffocation, no breathing  
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
  
Mutilation out of sight  
  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
  
I'm running and I'm crying  
  
I...can't...go...on...living...this...way  
  
Can't go on  
  
Living this way  
  
Nothing's all  
  
Right  
  
I walked in finding Nappa, my father and Radditz and Kimberly sit around a table.  
  
"So, what cha doing to night sexy?" asked Nappa  
  
"Not being around you for sure," She snapped  
  
"Nappa leave the poor onna alone the last thing she needs is a weakling to hit on her" Vegeta said  
  
"Did I miss anything?" I said  
  
"Well next mission is in 2 weeks, in the mean time we train every day at 5:30 am to 10:30 am" Vegeta said  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yah" Kimberly said  
  
"Tonight you promised me a very fun night," She purred  
  
"I um did?" I said  
  
she elbowed me.  
  
"Oh yes I remember!" I said  
  
"Well I'll be waiting in our room, good night people," she said  
  
"Is she really your mate?" My father asked  
  
"Yes of coarse" I said  
  
"Don't lie, she is untouched" He said  
  
"We are planning it to night" I said  
  
"Boy you know that onna is the last living sayian female alive probably, and if it takes me I'll kill you to make her mine," My father said  
  
"You wouldn't," I said  
  
"I killed people for looking at me what makes you think I won't kill to produce a full blooded royal sayian offspring?" he said  
  
"She is mine, and I would die for her" I said  
  
"Well make sure to say bye to her the" Vegeta said smirking  
  
Later on…  
  
  
  
"What do you mean your father knows I'm untouched!" She yelled  
  
"Well, the only way to change it if we.." I said  
  
"Fine, I will go on with it" She said  
  
( I changed the preview ~_~ sorry)  
  
She pulled off her armor and bots and every thing else except her spandex.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to pull something off?" she said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time: Now we are mates  
  
Trunks: You are mine right?  
  
Me: As you are mine 


	7. Now We Are Mates

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these! Will not or will be a Mary sue I have to think about it. But it probably be way later in the chapters  
  
  
  
I'm sorry I changed the preview #_# I just wanted to well, it will work out in the end.  
  
Chapter Seven: Now We Are Mates  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view..  
  
She was almost naked, standing right in front of me. She even let me screw her with out a second thought.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said  
  
"Trunks, if this is the only way I'm going to save the world then I'll give up being a virgin" She said  
  
She walked up to. She held my cheek.  
  
"Did any one ever tell you how good you look in spandex?" She said  
  
I blushed.  
  
"No" I said  
  
"Well they should," She said  
  
She pulled of my armor and I pulled off my shoes and gloves.  
  
She undid her hair, the once straight hair are now ruff locks at the tips of her hair.  
  
I removed my spandex only leaving my boxers on.  
  
When I looked up I saw Kimberly's spandex on a chair  
  
"Let's get this over with," She said.  
  
"I can't do this," I said  
  
"Why not?" She asked  
  
"Because I don't want to rape you," I said  
  
"Trunks, do you think this is easy for me?" She said  
  
"No I don't," I said  
  
"Come with me to the bed then" She said.  
  
She grabbed my hand and laid me on the bed.  
  
She pulled of her sport bra.  
  
"I can't do this, is" I said  
  
She licked my chest.  
  
"Yes you can," she said  
  
She got on top of me.  
  
I pushed her off me.  
  
"No" I said  
  
"Fine maybe I'll go with your father then!" She yelled  
  
She grabbed a robe and went outside.  
  
"What did I do?" I said  
  
Tears came from my eyes. I have fallen for a fallen angel.  
  
  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together always  
  
I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying ... are we?  
  
Hush, hush, darling  
  
  
  
I started to yell and power up, a gold force surrounded me, but it then another force took over me making energy shoot from my aura. I was SSJ2.  
  
I gave a final howl and powered down.  
  
Tears hit the metal floor.  
  
"I want you, I need you, you will be mine," I said  
  
I put on my spandex. And went outside.  
  
(Well your probably thinking why did you do that to poor Trunks? Read on)  
  
When I got to my fathers room I saw her naked in a corner.  
  
"What did you do to me?" she said  
  
"Well remember that drink babe? That had a some sleeping shit, then we simply shoved a micro chip on your neck" Said Radditz  
  
"Get away from me!" She yelled  
  
"You will be my mate onna, you will be my queen onna" my father said  
  
He grabbed her chin kissing her  
  
"Onna your power level is only 5 with the collar on so don't even try it," said Nappa  
  
"Trunks will kill you when he finds out!" she said  
  
My father picked her up and was just about to bight her neck when I kicked his face.  
  
"She is mine, not yours" I said  
  
He whipped the blood from his face.  
  
"You just signed your death warrant boy!" My father yelled  
  
"And kill your" I covered my mouth right away  
  
"Kill my what boy?" he said  
  
"Never mind" I said  
  
I flew over to Kimberly. I picked her up then she grabbed chest. She leaned to my ear.  
  
"My hero" she said  
  
She kissed me then, I broke it.  
  
I kissed her neck then stopped and barred my teeth,, I bit into the soft tan flesh.  
  
I licked the blood from my lips and looked at my father.  
  
"Now she is really mine," I said.  
  
I walked out of the room, I laid Kimberly down.  
  
"I love you Trunks," She said  
  
I smiled and got on top of her.  
  
I kissed her, then she kissed me back, her sharp hands went under my boxer, touching my ass. My hand went over her chest and teased her breast. I knew she would turn to me one day.  
  
( I want to keep this PG-13, I might write a lemon separate for all you henties!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time:  
  
She will be mine even if I have to kill you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: I need to get the onna Nappa  
  
Nappa: We must get Freeza involved 


	8. You will be mine Onna

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these! Will not or will be a Mary sue I have to think about it. But it probably be way later in the chapters  
  
And Vegeta is 17!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: She will be mine  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view..  
  
I woke up from my slumber.  
  
I glided my hand to my other side to make sure it wasn't just a dream. I felt nothing. I sat up and saw the clock, it was 9:47 am. I got up from the bed and put my spandex on. I grabbed a scouter and went to the training area.  
  
I walked down the metal hall ways, seeing different species of aliens, some with horns some with blue skin. I saw a room that had the word training room printed on it in sayian.  
  
"Must be my training room," I said  
  
I entered my name and was allowed in.  
  
I entered seeing Kimberly sitting next to Radditz.  
  
"So you finally made it," She said  
  
"Yah what took you so long?" Radditz asked.  
  
He slipped his hand around her waist.  
  
When she noticed it she grabbed his hand and threw him to the wall.  
  
"Trunks since I don't have a challenge let's spar" She said I nodded and left wit her.  
  
Mean while,, (not in Trunks pov)  
  
  
  
Vegeta: I need to get the onna Nappa  
  
Nappa: We must get Freeza involved  
  
Vegeta: We can say he took his prized orb, when we took it  
  
Nappa: You are so smart my prince!  
  
Vegeta: The onna will be mine!  
  
Back to Trunks pov…  
  
Kimberly threw a punch at me making me hit the ground then I guess I blacked out.  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
"Where am I?" I said. "Trunks, I haven't seen you in so long" The voice said. I turned around and saw.  
  
"Gohan!" I yelled running toward him  
  
"Come down Trunks" he said  
  
"I only got this dream then I have to go back" he said  
  
"Gohan you can't leave me again!" I yelled  
  
"Trunks, I came here not to have a reunion. Trunks I need you to got to the other time line" he said  
  
"What for??" I said  
  
"Well I can't tell you," I said  
  
"I have to go Trunks, see ya" he said he waved and left.  
  
"Gohan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed  
  
  
  
Everything's so blurry  
  
and everyone's so fake  
  
and everybody's so empty  
  
and everything is so messed up  
  
pre-occupied without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
  
you could be my sea  
  
you know that i'll protect you  
  
from all of the obscene  
  
I wonder what your doing  
  
imagine where you are  
  
there's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
when ya shoved it in my face  
  
explain again to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
when ya shoved it my face  
  
Everyone is changing  
  
there's none left that's real  
  
to make up your ending  
  
and let me know just how you feel  
  
cause I am lost without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl  
  
You could be my someone  
  
you could be my sea  
  
you know that i will save you  
  
from all of the unclean  
  
I wonder what your doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
when ya shoved it in my face  
  
explain again to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
when ya shoved it my face  
  
Nobody told me what you thought  
  
nobody told me what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
told you where to runaway  
  
nobody told you where to hide  
  
nobody told you what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
showed you where to runaway  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
when ya shoved it in my face  
  
explain again to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
when ya shoved it my face  
  
Explain again to me  
  
you take it all  
  
you take it all away...  
  
explain again to me  
  
you take it all away  
  
explain again to me  
  
take it all away  
  
explain again  
  
I dropped to the floor.  
  
"Damn it Gohan tell me!" I screamed.  
  
~*~ End Of Dream~*~  
  
My eyes opened, I looked and saw Kimberly sitting next to me in our bed.  
  
"Your awake, I was getting worried Trunks" She said  
  
"I saw Gohan, we need to get out of her soon" I said  
  
"Well I have a plan, Freeza wants me to do a DNA test. So I'll just preesuare point him then steal the cell part" She said  
  
"Seems easy, but it's not. We need a solid planet to travel" He said  
  
"We meet at the docking bay" she said.  
  
"Fine hurry!" I said.  
  
Later.. I my point of view (finally!)  
  
I entered Freeza's personal medical room.  
  
"Hello lord Freeza" I said  
  
"Welcome my dear" He said  
  
"Shall we begin?" he said  
  
I got very close t Freeza.  
  
"I'm kinda scared of needles lord Freeza," I said sexily  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"You said you had a mate," He said purring  
  
"The key term is had," I said in his ear"  
  
I licked his face, when his guard was down I hit his pressure point.  
  
"Look the mighty tyrant has fallen," I said. I saw the cell part on the table. I grabbed it and ran out as fast as I could.  
  
I ran to the docking base seeing Trunks next to a sayian space pod.  
  
We got in and checked the nearest planet.  
  
Later on in Trunks point of view…  
  
W landed on a planet and I decapsualized the time machine.  
  
"So were do you think your going" I turned around finding my father said those words.  
  
"Home" I said  
  
"Well that's wrong you're going to hell" He said  
  
H charged at me giving me his best.  
  
I blocked all his punches with ease.  
  
"Good bye we will meet again" I said.  
  
I kicked my father and he went unconscious. I put him in the pod and sent him back to Freeza's ship.  
  
"Trunks can we go now?" Kimberly whined  
  
I nodded and got in the time machine.  
  
  
  
Next time: A pervert's dream.  
  
Master Roshie :come on let me feel em!  
  
Me: Hell no! Old man!  
  
  
  
5 more reviews then I'll put up the new chapter! 


	9. A pervert's dream

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these!  
  
Chapter Eight: A pervert's dream  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view..  
  
We landed on a small island that looked like the Master Roshies. Kim jumped out.  
  
"I think we should talk Trunks," She said. Her dark eyes looking very sad and worried.  
  
We sat down under a palm tree.  
  
I sat next to her.  
  
  
  
Me: What did you wan to talk about?  
  
Kim: Trunks I never told you where I came from did I?  
  
Me: Now that I think about it, no you haven't  
  
Kim: Trunks, I know so much about you. Even before I met you in real life  
  
Me: What do you mean?  
  
Kim: Where I come from you are a lavender hair god to some people  
  
Me: People think I'm a god?  
  
Kim: Yes, even I thought so  
  
Me: Nani!?  
  
Kim: I come from a dimension where you are a cartoon character  
  
Me: Your kidding right?  
  
She glared at me  
  
Me: Guess not  
  
Kim: I think we need a break, with all this cell crap and being a super sayian crap is exhausting  
  
Me: Yah, I would like a break too  
  
She formed a smirk on her slick tan face.  
  
Kim: Why don't we go on a date?  
  
Me: A date?  
  
Kim: Yah, we could go to a club or I just don't know!  
  
Me: Well we have to find out what time period this is so lets go to Capsule Corp  
  
She nodded and we flew off.  
  
Later…  
  
We landed and we walked up to the door.  
  
I rang the doorbell then a couple of seconds a later I answered the door.  
  
"Uh, mom!" the little me yelled  
  
"What is it Trunks?" I could hear my mom yell across the room  
  
She walked up to the door.  
  
"Oh kami! It's you!" My mom yelled hugging me.  
  
When she let me go she said "Where you been for 5 years! I missed you so much Trunks!" My mom yelled  
  
"Mom I don't get it, who is this guy?" chibi said  
  
"Trunks meet your future self," She said  
  
"Nani!!!!!!!!!!" The little boy yelled.  
  
"Please come in," My mom said.  
  
We sat down on a couch.  
  
Bulma: So Trunks you is your girlfriend?  
  
I blushed  
  
Me: This is Kimberly  
  
She reached her hand  
  
Kim: Nice to meet you Bulma  
  
Bulma: Well it's very nice to meet you too.  
  
Vegeta: Woman! Why is the brat yelling something about a clone?  
  
Bulma: Because Trunks is back  
  
Vegeta: So he finally came back along with a female guest  
  
I grabbed her hand and we stood up.  
  
Kim: Well Vegeta it's good seeing you again  
  
Vegeta: It's you!  
  
Kim: So you remember me? I'm surprised  
  
Vegeta: Hn, past is past  
  
Bulma: What are you two taking about?  
  
Kim: Well me and Trunks have a mission to go to different times, one was when Vegeta was 18 or 17 and he wanted me to be his queen but Trunks thank kami saved me!  
  
Bulma: so you're a sayian?  
  
Kim: Yes  
  
Kim: I hope we can be friends Vegeta, past is past like you said?  
  
She reached her hand out praying that he would shake it. He rolled his eyes and gently shook her hand.  
  
Me: Since we have that problem settled I think we should help chibi out  
  
Kim: I agree, I don't want a 6-year-old running saying he has a clone or whatever.  
  
We explained why here to every one and mom explained about me. He calls me big brother.  
  
Kimberly made me go to the mall with her so chibi got upset, I promised him I would spar with him later.  
  
She was running around the mall pilling bags of clothes on me. Next time I'm bring chibi to help me.  
  
"Trunks what do ya think?" Kim said  
  
It was a black very tight leather skirt with a leather tie showing her thigh, and her top was a spaghetti strap black tank top.  
  
"It's nice," I said.  
  
"Good, I'm going to wear this to the club!" She said  
  
"What club?" I said  
  
"For our date!" She said.  
  
What shit did I get my self into?  
  
Later.. In my point of view  
  
We flew to master Roshies house to ask if there was any good clubs around.  
  
We walked up to the door, and saw master Roshie reading one of his porn magazines.  
  
"Master Roshie!" Trunks yelled  
  
"What is it? Oh Trunks she's hot! Come in! Come in!" said Roshie  
  
We sat don on a couch.  
  
"So Trunks what brings you around here?" he said  
  
"Well I was wondering if you knew any good clubs, and we are looking for a green ball with little black specks" Trunks said  
  
"Well sexian is a good one. But I have a green orb that you described" he said  
  
"You do? Hand it over old man!" I yelled  
  
"Well there is a catch, I want to touch your chest" He said blushing  
  
"Hell no you old pervert! The only person that can do that is um Trunks!" I said  
  
"Come on let me feel em!" Roshie said  
  
"Hell no! Old man!" I said  
  
"Fine no orb thing!" He said  
  
"Ok I'll do it!" I said  
  
His hand was on top of my chest then he made his way to where my tank top had a cut he stuck his hand touching my breast.  
  
"Let go of my chest old man before I kill ya!" I screamed  
  
"You never said I couldn't hold em" He said  
  
"Hand it over the orb or get ready to go to hell you old wrinkled pervert!" I yelled  
  
He put his hand in his pocket and handed me the cell part.  
  
I ran out as fast as possibly.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" said Trunks  
  
"God! I never been so fucking low in my whole damn live!" I screamed.  
  
"It wasn't that big of a deal," He said  
  
"Well what if some one asked if they wanted to touch or grab your *cough* package * cough *?" I said  
  
He turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Ok you win that is pretty low" He said  
  
"Can we go to your parent house? I think we need to take shower" Is said  
  
He nodded and we flew off.  
  
Later in Trunks point of view…  
  
We wet to my parents house, Me and Kim got my old room. She was in the bathroom.  
  
"Trunks come here" She yelled  
  
I came through the door, seeing her skimpy robe undone showing part of her breasts  
  
"Why don't we take a shower?" She said  
  
I put my arm around her waist and started to kiss her body making my way to her mouth. Making out.  
  
I'm on the second floor  
  
With a lock on my door  
  
I'm looking at a picture of your face  
  
The last time I looked  
  
You were looking really good  
  
But somehow pictures fade  
  
We're on the phone  
  
We're all alone  
  
And that just ain't good enough  
  
I go around the world  
  
To see your face  
  
'Cause this just ain't good enough  
  
So I'm just kicking it  
  
I'm counting the days  
  
I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
I anticipate us making out  
  
Here comes another one  
  
Sip my morning tea  
  
But you're not next to me  
  
Here goes another day  
  
And driving in my car  
  
I wonder how you are  
  
While our favorite music plays  
  
The flowers arrive to my surprise  
  
But that just ain't good enough  
  
And I got the note, it gave me hope  
  
But that just ain't good enough  
  
So I'm just kicking it  
  
I'm counting the days  
  
I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
I anticipate us making out  
  
So I'm just kicking it  
  
I'm counting the days  
  
I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
I anticipate us making out  
  
Soon you'll be here with me (making out)  
  
Soon you'll be right here with me (making out)  
  
I'm with my friends till the night ends  
  
But that just ain't good enough  
  
And honestly you can trust me  
  
But that just ain't good enough  
  
So I'm just kicking it  
  
I'm counting the days  
  
I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
I anticipate us making out  
  
So I'm just kicking it  
  
I'm counting the days  
  
I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
I anticipate us making out  
  
So I'm just kicking it  
  
I'm counting the days  
  
I hardly can wait for us to hang out  
  
I'm really missing it in so many ways  
  
I anticipate us making out  
  
Then I heard some one come in our room to the bathroom.  
  
"Holy crap!" Chibi said  
  
"Uhh I squirt" I said  
  
Kimberly wrapped her robe and turned around and walked back to the bedroom.  
  
"What a surprise squirt, what is it?" I asked  
  
"You said you were going to spar with me" He said  
  
"Ok let's go" I said.  
  
Later..  
  
We finally got to club Sexian. Kimberly grabbed my hand and we started to dance, well she did.  
  
Work It  
  
Do It Make It  
  
Makes Us  
  
Harder  
  
Faster Better  
  
Stronger  
  
More Than  
  
Hour Hour  
  
Never  
  
Ever  
  
Work is After  
  
Over  
  
Work It Harder Make It Better  
  
Do It Faster Makes Us stronger  
  
More Than Ever Hour After  
  
Hour Work Is Never Over  
  
  
  
Work It  
  
Do It Make It  
  
Makes Us  
  
Harder  
  
Faster Better  
  
Stronger  
  
More Than  
  
Hour Hour  
  
Never  
  
Ever  
  
Work is After  
  
Over  
  
Work It Harder Make It Better  
  
Do It Faster Makes Us stronger  
  
More Than Ever Hour After  
  
Hour Work Is Never Over  
  
Work It  
  
Do It Make It  
  
Makes Us  
  
Harder  
  
Faster Better  
  
Stronger  
  
More Than  
  
Hour Hour  
  
Never  
  
Ever  
  
Work is After  
  
Over  
  
Work It Harder Make It Better  
  
Do It Faster Makes Us stronger  
  
More Than Ever Hour After  
  
Hour Work Is Never Over  
  
When that song was over we got a drink and spilt it.  
  
"This is funnier than I thought it would be Trunks" She said  
  
I smiled and grabbed her hand because the next song started.  
  
Hella Good The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
  
But your loves keeps on coming like a thunderbolt  
  
Come here a little closer  
  
'Cause I want to see you baby real close up  
  
You got me feeling hella good  
  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
You hold me like you should  
  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
A performance deserving of standing ovations  
  
Her hands went across my chest, she kissed it over and over. I held her waist and put my head in her hair.  
  
And who would have thought it'd be the two of us?  
  
So don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
  
'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up  
  
You got me feeling hella good  
  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
You hold me like you should  
  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
You got me feeling hella good  
  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
You hold me like you should  
  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
The next song was coming, but Kimberly grabbed my hand and we went up stairs.  
  
The room had a bed and was a dark blue.  
  
"This is a VIP room," She said  
  
"You know what you do in a VIP room don't you Trunks?" She asked me.  
  
"No I don't" I said  
  
"Then I'll show you," She said.  
  
She jumped on the bed and lured me to.  
  
It's getting so lonely inside this bed  
  
Don't know if I should lick my wounds   
  
Or say 'woe is me' instead  
  
And there's an aching inside my head  
  
It's telling me you're better off alone  
  
But after midnight  
  
Morning will come  
  
The day will see   
  
If you will get some  
  
They say that girl ya know she act too tough, tough, tough  
  
Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
They say that girl you know she act so rough, rough, rough  
  
Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
And I say follow me, follow me, follow me   
  
Down, down, down, down   
  
Til you see all my dreams  
  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems  
  
I looked above the other day  
  
Cuz I think I'm good and ready for a change  
  
I live my life by the moon (by the moon)  
  
If it's high play it low (play it low)  
  
If it's harvest go slow (go slow) and if it's full then go (go)  
  
But after midnight  
  
Morning will come  
  
And the day will see, yeah  
  
If you're gonna get some  
  
They say that girl ya know she act too tough, tough, tough  
  
Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
They say that girl you know she act so rough, rough, rough  
  
Well, it's 'til I turn off the light, turn off the light  
  
And I say follow me, follow me, follow me   
  
Down, down, down, down   
  
Til you see all my dreams  
  
Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems  
  
I'm searching for things that I just cannot see  
  
Why don't you, don't you, don't you come and be with me  
  
I pretend to be cool with me, wanna believe  
  
I can do it on my own without my heart on my sleeve  
  
I'm running, I'm running, catch up with me, life  
  
Where is the love that I'm looking to find  
  
It's all in me, can't you see  
  
Why can't you, why can't you see, it's all in me, yeah  
  
All I need, yeah  
  
Where is your logic (turn off the light, turn off the light)  
  
Who do you need, yeah (turn off the light, turn off the light)  
  
(And I say follow me, follow me, follow me)  
  
(Down, down, down, down)  
  
Where can you turn  
  
(Til you see all my dreams)  
  
In your delicate time of need  
  
(Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems)  
  
Follow me, follow me down, down, down, down  
  
I do not need, I do not need nobody   
  
(Turn off the light, turn off the light)  
  
Follow me down, follow me down, down, down  
  
I do not need, I do not need nobody   
  
(Turn off the light, turn off the light)  
  
(And I say)  
  
Follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down  
  
(Til you see all my dreams)  
  
See all my dreams, see all my dreams  
  
Follow me, follow me, follow me down, down, down, down  
  
(Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems)  
  
See all my dreams, see all my dreams  
  
Where is your logic (turn off the light, turn off the light)  
  
Who do you need, yeah (turn off the light, turn off the light)  
  
Where can you turn…(turn off the light, turn off the light)  
  
And where is your logic (turn off the light, turn off the light)  
  
Who do you need, yeah…  
  
Way later…  
  
I woke up and saw Kimberly sleeping.  
  
"We should go," I said in her ear  
  
She nodded and got up and put her clothes back on.  
  
Later..  
  
We flew home, it was 3:00 in the morning.  
  
We snuck in our room but found my father there.  
  
"So where were you two?" He asked  
  
  
  
Note: 5 more reviews to the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time:  
  
Between the two Trunks  
  
Mirai: She is mine!  
  
Chibi: No she is mine! 


	10. Between The Two Trunks

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these!  
  
Chapter Ten: Between the Two Trunks  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view…  
  
  
  
"So where were you two?" He asked  
  
"We were out for sparring" Kim said  
  
My father flew of the bed and looked Kim straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't lie to me onna" He said  
  
"Fine, we went on a date" She snapped  
  
"What did you do on your date?" he asked  
  
"None of your damn business Vegeta" She said  
  
"But it is, he is my son" my father said  
  
"Father, please get out of my room I'm really tired it 3:00 in the goddamn morning!" I screamed  
  
"You better get some respect for me boy" He snapped  
  
"Then get respect for my mate," I said.  
  
He walked out the door and I closed it.  
  
"Your father hates me doesn't he?" She asked  
  
"Nah, he always acts like this," I said  
  
"I'm really tired Trunks" She said  
  
"I took of all my clothes except my boxers and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
I woke up with the smell of breakfast cooking.  
  
I got up and looked and saw Kimberly holding my sword.  
  
"I always thought your sword was cool but this is just amazing," she said  
  
"I can teach you how to use it," I said  
  
"Trunks, what will happen after we find all the cell parts? We only have 2 more," She said  
  
"I don't know," I said  
  
"I want to stay with you but a part of me wants to go home even though it is worse than hell it's self," she said  
  
"Trunks, I lost someone very close to me, that's how I became a super sayian," She said  
  
"I know how you feel," I said  
  
I came up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Every thing will be ok in the end," I said  
  
I let her go and we went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
Later…  
  
We were just about to leave the next time line.  
  
"So are you ready?" I asked Kimberly  
  
"I guess", She said  
  
I kiss her forehead and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We landed at capsule corp. but it seemed a little bit different.  
  
"Daddy!" I heard a little girl yell.  
  
Kimberly jumped out and pulled me out.  
  
We walked closer to CC and found a little girl with my father?  
  
"Daddy, looky here, I found a green rock!" said the girl  
  
"Great princess" My father said  
  
"Hey dad" I said  
  
"Hey brat, I thought I told you to train what the hell are you doing with that lazy ass of yours over here" He said  
  
"Dad it's me Mirai" I said  
  
"Don't even try it boy you did that stupid ass joke on me and your mother a month ago" He said  
  
"No really father it its me!" I yelled  
  
"Prove it," He said  
  
"Look I bring my mate along Kimberly," I said  
  
"Come inside" He said  
  
"Daddy! What about me your princess!" She said with tears starting to form  
  
"Bra later, don't you want to play with your new brother?" My father said  
  
"She's my sister?" I asked  
  
"Yes" He said  
  
We got in the house and saw chibi talking to a boy that looked a lot like Gohan.  
  
"So Trunks what is your dream girl?" He asked  
  
"Well Goten she has to have a chest and an ass. She will have a mix of brown and black hair. Her nails are sharp. She has a slender body but is strong. And Maybe I think she should be a sayian to carry the bloodline along" Chibi said  
  
"Trunks look who is at the door it looks like your dream girl" Goten said  
  
"Don't play with me Goten" He looked straight at Kimberly  
  
"Holy shit your right Goten!" Chibi said  
  
"I dare you to hit on her man" Goten said  
  
"You don't even need to dare me to hit on that chick," Chibi said  
  
My father grabbed me dragging me to the gravity room.  
  
My point of view..  
  
Chibi came up to me.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" He asked  
  
"Well I'm looking for something," I said  
  
"Well what are you exactly looking for?" he asked  
  
"Well a green orb" I said  
  
He got closer to me.  
  
"Maybe I can help you," He said  
  
"Are you trying to hit on me?" I asked  
  
"Uhh no" He said  
  
"Well don't mess with fire boy because your going to get burned" I said  
  
He grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I should prove I'm a man not a boy," He said  
  
"I don't think my mate would be to happy about that," I said  
  
"Well your mate will never know about this," He said  
  
He brought his lips to mine and kissed me.  
  
Once he broke the kiss I glared at him.  
  
I walked away and went to Mirai.  
  
Trunks and Goten conversation.. (Not in any ones point of view)  
  
"Dude!" Goten said  
  
"I think I fallen her Goten, her lips are so damn soft I want to kiss her again man!" Trunks said  
  
"But dude she has a mate!" Goten said  
  
"Well I'll just have to brake them up" Trunks said  
  
"Dude if a stranger went up and hit on me and then kissed me I would slap them if I was a chick" Goten said  
  
"Goten she has fallen for me that's why" He said  
  
"Right Trunks" Goten said mocking Trunks  
  
"I bet I'll get her to make out with me by the end of the day" he said  
  
"Ok, But who ever loses has to call your father king Vegeta and be a slave for him for 5 weeks" Goten said  
  
"Deal!" They both said shaking their hands.  
  
My point of view…  
  
I look at my neck in the mirror; I realize my bite mark is gone.  
  
"Holly shit" I said  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asks  
  
"My bite mark it's gone" I said  
  
"Well I'll mark it again" Trunks said  
  
"No, that means that I haven't thought of you as a mate Trunks" I said  
  
"That doesn't make sense," He said  
  
"I probably didn't bite you, so we aren't mates Trunks" I said  
  
"Let's ask my father about this" He said  
  
Trunks point of view..  
  
She didn't bite me? Why? Was I not good enough for her?  
  
"Boy it She probably isn't sure if she should chose you, it happened to your mother and I," My father said  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
"She will come around," My father said  
  
My point of view..  
  
So Trunks and I aren't together, I'm free for chibi to hit on or flirt.  
  
I'm sitting on the stair case crying. Chibi soon comes up to me.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" He asked me  
  
"Why would you care?" I said  
  
He wiped my tears from my eye.  
  
"Because I like you," He said bluntly  
  
"Well my mate marked me, but my mark went away," I said  
  
"Your sayian?" He asked  
  
"No, I'm a Freeza" I said  
  
"Who's your mate?" He asked  
  
"Your other time line self," I said  
  
"You mean Mirai," He said  
  
"No Goten" I said  
  
He laughed.  
  
"So you want to go on a walk or something? That always makes me feel better," He said  
  
I nod and we leave.  
  
We walked to a beach The we saw an island and flew there.  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up" I said  
  
"No problem" He said  
  
I laid on his chest.  
  
He cupped my chin and kissed me. I turned over facing him.  
  
"I want you," he said  
  
"But you can't have me" I said  
  
He ran his hands over my body touching me all over.  
  
"You will be mine," He said kissing me again.  
  
I pushed him off me.  
  
"This isn't right" Is aid  
  
"Why isn't it not right?" He asked  
  
"Because I love the other Trunks" I said  
  
"But I love you!" He screamed  
  
"No you don't, its just lust" I said  
  
"You have every thing I ever wanted in a woman" He said  
  
"And I am every thing mirai ever wanted" I said  
  
"Its not fare I love you more than he would ever" He said  
  
He flew off.  
  
"Trunks!" I yelled and flew right after him.  
  
When I caught up to him he turned SSJ Then I turned SSJ and grabbed him.  
  
"This is really hard for me chibi! I fallen for another guy but I'm in love with another" I said  
  
"I'm sorry too" He said  
  
"Let's go home ok?" I said  
  
"Yah" He said then we flew back to CC.  
  
Later In Trunks point of view..  
  
Chibi walked in the room.  
  
"Hey onisan" He said  
  
"How is it going between you and Kim?" He asked  
  
"We want to be mates again" I said  
  
"You know what I think I starting to fall for her" He said  
  
"well to bad because she is mine" I said  
  
"No she is mine!!" Chibi yelled  
  
"What the hell are you two fighting about?" Kim asked  
  
"I want to be your mate so I'm challenging mirai to a fight whoever wins they are your mate" Chibi said  
  
"If you guys really want to compete at something like that you should take me for a date" She said  
  
"Nani?" Chibi and I said  
  
"Yah whoever wins will be my boyfriend" She said  
  
"That sounds fine with me" I said  
  
"Okay" Chibi said  
  
"Okay, who is going to take me out first?" Kim said  
  
Next Time: Chibi Gets a date  
  
Me: uhh  
  
Chibi: You like that don't ya? 


	11. Chibi Get's a Date!

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Chibi Gets a date  
  
  
  
Warning slight intense sexual parts fro PG-13!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
My point of view…  
  
Chibi grabbed my hand and we got in the air car.  
  
"You look tense, is something wrong?" He asked  
  
"No" I said  
  
"Right, anyway I planned that we should go to an island my grandfather owned before he died" he said  
  
"That sound fun" I said  
  
We soon landed and chibi helped me out.  
  
We walked to a spa like place but it was empty.  
  
"Chibi were is every one?" I asked  
  
"Only you and me" He said  
  
He threw a white cloth at me.  
  
"Change it to this" He said  
  
I nod and went to the changing room.  
  
I walked out with a chibi's jaw just about to hit the floor.  
  
"Chibi if you don't clothes your mouth a bee hive will be there" I said  
  
He blushed and closed hi mouth.  
  
"Lay down" He said  
  
I laid down  
  
He took off the towel making me tense up.  
  
He put oils on my back and began to massage me.  
  
I began to purr and moan.  
  
"uhh" I moaned  
  
"You like that don't ya?" he asked  
  
"Yes I do I feel so good" I said moaning and purring between my words.  
  
He pulled of his shirt  
  
He pressed him chest to my back.  
  
"You look and smell so good, but I bet you taste better," He said  
  
He kissed my back making me shiver in delight.  
  
He turned me over. He looked me in the eye.  
  
"I love you Kimberly, and I never want to let you go" He said  
  
"You only knew me for 2 days chibi" I said gliding my hand through his lavender hair  
  
"So don't tell me you love me when it's just lust" I said  
  
"Who said lust was bad?" He said smirking  
  
He kissed my collarbone and went to my breast burring his face in the valley of my chest.  
  
I wrapped my legs around his waist. I tried to stop my self but couldn't  
  
"I know you want to me so just admit it," He said  
  
I smirked  
  
"You are so much like your father, when I was in a time period he even put a microchip in me to make me his mate. But Mirai saved me not for his sake but mine" I said  
  
"I will admit it I'm desperate just like my father was" He said  
  
"I'm sorry chibi but rule number 1 if you're a sayian never say your desperate" I said  
  
"I'm only half so it only counts half" He said  
  
"I think you should wait a couple of years to take me on Trunksie" I said  
  
I pushed him off he and stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"I'm 18 I can handle myself" he said  
  
"I'm 20" I said  
  
"So?" He said  
  
He came closer to, he slid of his pants and his boxers.  
  
He grabbed my waist and nuzzled his neck in my neck.  
  
He kissed then he stabbed me (If you don't know what that means he basically thrusted in her ~_~)  
  
I let a slight moan out along with a scream.  
  
"Why do you mess with fire even tough you get burnt over and over?" I asked  
  
"If you don't succeed try try again" He said  
  
"So you would ruin your pride and start to rape me? I think this date is over" I said  
  
I put on my clothes and flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You could buy me diamonds, you could buy me pearls  
  
Take me on a cruise around the world  
  
Baby you know I'm worth it  
  
Dinner lit by candles, run my bubble bath  
  
Make love tenderly to last and last  
  
Baby you know I'm worth it  
  
Wanna please wanna keep wanna treat your woman right  
  
Not just told but to show that you know she is worth your time  
  
You will lose if you choose to refuse to put her first  
  
She will if she can't find a man who knows her worth, mhmn  
  
Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth  
  
If you treat me fairly I'll give you all my goods  
  
Treat you like a real woman should  
  
Baby I know you're worth it  
  
If you never play me, promise not to bluff  
  
I'll hold you down when shit gets rough  
  
Baby I know you're worth it  
  
She rolls the mile makes you smile all the while being true  
  
Don't take for granted the passion that she has for you  
  
You will lose if you choose to refuse to put her first  
  
She will if she can't find a man who knows her worth, oh  
  
Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth  
  
No need to read between the lines, spell it out for you  
  
Just hear this song cuz you can't go wrong when you value  
  
A woman, woman, woman, a woman's worth  
  
Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth  
  
Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
  
And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth  
  
Mhmn mhmn mhmn mhmn mhmn mhmn….  
  
  
  
(M)Trunks point of view…  
  
I felt Kimberly's ki shot up them it left  
  
I few to the island seeing chibi on the beach.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
  
"You, it's all your fucking fault!" He screamed at me  
  
He went super sayian and started to attack me.  
  
"I haven't had a good work out in a while" He said he kicked me into the ocean  
  
I hit the water, then I went super sayian also.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked  
  
"She will be mine!" he yelled he went to the sore and picked up a cell part?  
  
Chibi threw it at me.  
  
I caught it and I blasted him to a tree and knocked him unconsciousness.  
  
I picked him up and flew back to cc.  
  
Later…  
  
Chibi is now in the regen tank healing up. Kimberly looked upset and told me what they did. I was surprised he would do such a thing. But hey I could picture my self doing that.  
  
I told Kimberly about finding the cell part, and she hugged me in joy.  
  
We decided after chibi was healed we would go to he next time period.  
  
My mother begged me to stay but, Kimberly said we would visit often as we could. Trunks was sorry for what he id and became good friends with Kim. I was happy thing went back to normal and the best part is I'm going to be her mate!  
  
We got in the time machine and waved bye to every one and we left,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time!: Back to my world and Viagra problems  
  
Trunks: This looks look it could treat a headache  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Back to my world and Viagra problems

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Back to my world and Viagra problems  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view…  
  
I got out of the time machine to find a building with brown lockers and almost dead trees. I looked down at my self, I was smaller? I looked at my hands feet everything! It looked like I was 14 all over again. I looked at Kimberly, you could see a change right away, and her hair was a dark brown and not a mix of black anymore. Her nails were a bright turquoise. She walked over to me.  
  
"Trunks, welcome to my world" She said  
  
"So were exactly is this place?" I asked  
  
"It's my school Trunks," She said  
  
I looked around d and saw the time it was 7:02 am  
  
"School will start in 20 minutes Trunks, by the way you still look cute even if your 14" She said  
  
I blushed and followed her after I decapsulized the time machine.  
  
Kimberly walked to her locker; they were 4 people around that area.  
  
"K where have you been shit I was getting worried baby," said some one  
  
Back up did they call my mate baby?  
  
"I'm not 5 Gilbert," She said  
  
He rapped his arm around my mate's waist that was the last straw!  
  
"Let go of her Gilbert," I said  
  
"K do you known who this guy is? I bet he doesn't know what I can do," Gilbert said  
  
"Leave him alone Gilbert, well it's a long story but there is a chance my parents are making me marry this guy," She said lying  
  
"Dude I thought that was illegal" Said a boy  
  
"Stewart!" She ran to him hugging him  
  
"What were you smocking on today Kim?" Stewart asked  
  
"I just missed you and you Melanie and Aroon!" She said  
  
"So who is that guy any ways and is this going to break your relationship?" said Melanie  
  
My point of view..  
  
I totally forgot when I was 14 I was with Gilbert! Then when I was 15 we broke up then started to get back together.  
  
"This is Vegan," I said saying one of my fan fiction names.  
  
"Kim he looks like Trunks from DBZ and even has the same shirt holy mother fucking shit!" Stewart said  
  
"Um he is really obsessed with DBZ! He even bought a shirt exactly like it and died his hair lavender" Trying to make it sound real  
  
Trunks eyes looked at me like I was a total nut case.  
  
"Really? I always thought of jelling up my hair and dying it black just like Vegeta but my mom says hell no! Over and over!" Stewart said.  
  
"Speaking about DBZ, I saw this hentai pick Mirai Trunks and number 18! Who ever was drawing that was so smoking on something!" Melanie said  
  
"What! I would" Trunks said  
  
Luckily for me I muffled him so he couldn't talk.  
  
"How about those Trunks and number 17! That is what I call nasty!" Arron said  
  
Trunks ki shot up right after he heard what Arron said. He ran behind the building and I followed him.  
  
"Trunks is some thing wrong?"  
  
"No, I just found out that your friends like looking at hentai picks of me and the androids together!" He screamed  
  
"I did see one of them when Stewart printed one out one time it was rally good, I mean the drawer could draw get my drift?" I asked  
  
"This place is really messed up to you isn't it?" I asked  
  
"Yes it is," He said  
  
"Class is going to start in 2 minutes Trunks" I said  
  
I grabbed his hand and went to my first period PE.  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view…  
  
I went to they boys locker room, the PE teacher gave me locker number 1817. Is it me or 18 and 17 going to be a common number for me?  
  
I walked to my locker than a guy next to me was making out with a girl and the moans were so fucking load!  
  
"Uhh ahh" said the girl  
  
"Give me some of that," the guy said  
  
"Could you guys knock it off" Is aid  
  
"Why? You a faggot or somthin?" The girl asked  
  
"No, I have a girlfriend, it's just annoying having people making out right next to me fucking locker!" I yelled  
  
"What got up fro ass bitch?" The guy said  
  
"You, you son of a bitch!" I said  
  
"What did ya call me boy?" He asked  
  
"A son of a bitch you retarded!" I said losing my temper; I think I picked up this habit from my father alright.  
  
He threw a punch at me.  
  
"Goddamn it your weak" I said throwing him to the shower stalls  
  
"Jordan!" The girl yelled (That was my ex boyfriend! So take that you bitch Trunks beat the living shit out of you!)  
  
I grabbed my PE clothes and threw them on and left.  
  
I was assigned Mr. Andrews.  
  
I went over and saw Kim in the same class along with Gilbert right next to her.  
  
My number was right next to Kim's, thank kami!  
  
"So K you want to go to your house you told us last week you were going to through a party" Gilbert said  
  
"Sure you can help me and Vegan set it up" She said  
  
"So Gilbert I think we got at a bad start friends?" I asked  
  
"Well I guess since your K friend" He said  
  
The same boy I threw in the shower started heading toward me with a PPE teacher.  
  
"This is the boy that is selling condoms" He said pointing at me  
  
"What? I never did such a thing!" I said  
  
"Look in his pockets Jordan" Said the PE teacher  
  
When Jordan left my pocket 10 condoms were in his hands  
  
"See" Said Jordan  
  
"Vegan, I think you should come with me" He said  
  
"Stop, Mr. Andrew Vegan never sold condoms it was Jordan" Said Gilbert  
  
"Is this true Jordan?" said Mr. Andrews  
  
"Because I know Gilbert would lie to his own father right?" He said  
  
Jordan ran off jumping over the fence.  
  
"Get back here Jordan!" Said Mr. Andrew  
  
"I think I'm going to keep one" Said Gilbert  
  
He put it in his pocket.  
  
Soon the bell rang  
  
Every one was yelling and spreading the word about the condom situation.  
  
  
  
Later..  
  
The bell for the final period wrung. I grabbed Kimberly's hand and ran out of the school with Gilbert right behind us.  
  
  
  
  
  
We went to Kim's house and we were setting up for the party then Gilbert come up to me.  
  
"I think it's all done Vegan, now let's call some of my hommies" He said. "Hey Gilbert got anything for a headache?" I said he gave me a bottle that was green with no label on it and said Viagra on it. "This looks look it could treat a headache" I said I gulped down 4 the pills with some soda.  
  
Soon my body felt a little bit different.  
  
"At least my headache is gone" I said  
  
½ hour later…  
  
  
  
I felt like I was in a rut again, I walked to Kim's bathroom to find her naked.  
  
"Go Trunks you scared the shit out of" Me she said  
  
"Trunks? You got that look, that same look that you gave me during your rut" She said  
  
"I toke a pill called Viagra" I said  
  
"Nani!? Viagra! That is a sex pill!" she yelled  
  
"What!" I yelled  
  
"Well the only way I can get this out of my system is if we have sex right?" I asked  
  
"I guess" She said  
  
I grabbed her bare waist slithering my hands around her waist I nuzzle my head in her neck I slowly bite the flesh. She purrs. I lay her down and I remove my clothes. I jump on top of her. I kissed her everywhere I could reach. She moans are growing louder. I finally thrust in her making her scream. I lose control and bar my new fangs. Are body moves up and down on the bathroom tile floor. Her legs are straight up. She also loses it and bites my neck roaring for more. I growl and roar and I thrust deeper in her. My seeds are spilling inside her are juices are mixing us making us as one. Then a 1 hour later I roll over in estuation.  
  
"That was a fun rind Trunksie" She said ruffling my hair.  
  
"I think I'm back to normal" I said  
  
"Yah you better be I'll be limping for weeks" She said  
  
I smiled and grabbed her boy and pinned it to mine.  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
  
You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway  
  
He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
  
The world needs wannabees  
  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!  
  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
  
The world loves wannabes  
  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!  
  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
  
The world needs wannabes  
  
The world loves Wannabes  
  
Let's get some more wannabes  
  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!  
  
  
  
"Up for another round?" I asked  
  
"Hell yah!" She said  
  
We started all over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you" I said  
  
"I love you Trunks," She said.  
  
I fell asleep still inside of her.  
  
I am awaken by Kimberly fully clothed. She threw me black boxers and a black shirt saying hotty on it.  
  
"That shirt fits you good Trunks, you are a hotty" She said  
  
"I also found the cell part, it was a present from Gilbert" She said  
  
"Good, hey wait we collected all 8" I said  
  
"I know" She said  
  
"So, what's going to happen now?" She asked  
  
"I'm going to be right by your side no matter what" I said  
  
"Let's go back to your time Trunks then we will decide" She said  
  
We went back to the time machine and took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time:  
  
You Saved The World Again Trunks Briefs!  
  
Trunk: Are you sure you want to go there? 


	13. You Saved The World Again Trunks Briefs!

Disclaimer: I do not DBZ or anything thing owned by the company. And I don't own any of the songs in my whole fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: This is another crossover, I love writing these!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: You Saved The World Again Trunks Briefs!  
  
  
  
If I get 40 reviews I'll write a sequel called Time To Travel To Namek Baby. It's about Trunks and Kim. They go to namek to revive the z sensei. A V/B mix into it. But their space ship brakes and they have to stop at planets to find parts for it. Not only does Trunks have to pull of a proposal he has revive the z sensei. That's a lot of work! And Bra will be born!  
  
Kuso! I'm so sorry! I was in a part of CA with no Internet or phone connection! And my laptop was broken so please forgive me!  
  
And this will be the last chapter! I can't believe how many reviews I got!  
  
  
  
Trunks point of view…  
  
I set the coordination's back to my timeline.  
  
When we finally arrived I got out and helped Kim get out.  
  
"We are home" I said  
  
"God I need a vacation Trunks!" She said  
  
"Well we better head to my place" I said  
  
"Okay" She said  
  
We flew to my house, we knocked on the door and my mom came to the door.  
  
"Trunks! Where the hell where you young man you gave me a heart attack!" My mom said  
  
We walked in and sat down at a table.  
  
"So Trunks you finally toke my advice and got your self a girlfriend! You know Trunks I want grandchildren" She said  
  
I blushed.  
  
"So who is Trunks?" She asked  
  
"This is Kim" I said  
  
My mom took the water off the stove and got out 3 cups and pored hot water mixing with tea bags.  
  
"Tea Kim?" She asked  
  
"Yes Miss Briefs" I said  
  
My mother sat down in her chair  
  
"So Trunks what were you doing for over a week? With the time machine missing eh?" She drilled at me.  
  
"I had to save about 8 timelines from a bio android called cell" I said  
  
"I'm sorry miss Briefs, but me and your son traveled around timelines finding 8 cell parts, kind of like the dragon balls eh?" Kim said  
  
"Yes in fact it does! Just like on namek! That was my favorite adventure!" My mom said  
  
"So you can fight like Trunks?" she said  
  
"Super sayian and all" Kim said smiling  
  
"You're a sayian?" My mom stuttered  
  
"Yah, 100%" She said  
  
"I knew Trunks had to pick a girl that could fight" My mom said  
  
Kim sipped her tea, looking at me  
  
"Mom" I said  
  
"What Trunks?" She responded  
  
"I'm going on a vacation with Kim for about a week so can you recharge the time machine?" I said  
  
"Oh I get it Trunks, I think it is a great idea to be by your selves!" My mom said  
  
"Mom are you starting to sound like master roshie" I said  
  
She blushed  
  
"I'm not that perverted!" She yelled  
  
"Sure Trunks, It will take a month though" She said  
  
  
  
1 month later…  
  
"Trunks!" I heard some one moan  
  
I shoot up from my bed  
  
Seeing Kim moan  
  
I removed the blankets from my body and tried to get up but I couldn't  
  
I looked down and saw my tail cling to Kim's waist  
  
Wait when did I have a tail?  
  
It slowly moved to her chest brushing it.  
  
"Trunks" She purred still sleeping  
  
Soon a brown tail met mine and wrapped it self around it  
  
It soon went to her thigh stroking it  
  
She purred like a kitten  
  
"How can I stop this tail of mine" I whispered  
  
I grabbed it gently because I knew it hurt a lot if some one pulled your tai  
  
Kim grunted  
  
I got back in my back and faced her. I stroked her face and brushed her bangs from her face.  
  
Soon those brown orbs shoot open.  
  
"Kuso Trunks don't do that!' She said  
  
"I'm sorry" I said  
  
"Don't give me that face it makes my temper go away" She said smiling  
  
She got up and got in the shower.  
  
I grabbed a pair of black Spandex.  
  
I forgot how hard these things are to put on.  
  
When I was done I saw Kim in her red Spandex suit letting her black and brown locks go down her  
  
"Trunks I want to go to planet Vegeta!" She said  
  
"Are you sure you want to go there?" I asked  
  
"Of coarse" She said  
  
"I will go were you go" I said  
  
"Ah Trunks your so sweet" She said  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
We got on time machine.  
  
We waved bye to my mom and left.  
  
  
  
We got out of the time machine.  
  
"Kuso Trunks! Look up!" Kim said  
  
Freeza's space ship was heading toward here.  
  
"We have to save your grandfather!" She said  
  
She blasted toward the space ship and I was right behind her.  
  
We snuck into the space ship killing a few guards on the way.  
  
I saw Freeza and my grandfather yelling.  
  
"Never!" He said  
  
Freeza smirked and grabbed his neck.  
  
"Kuso you Freeza!" He yelled  
  
Freeza made his grip tighter making him yell in pain.  
  
I got mad and blasted Freeza's hand off.  
  
"Who in the fuck did that because they will soon be in hell!" Freeza yelled  
  
"I did" I said  
  
"Trunks?" My grandfather said  
  
"I came back grandfather" I said  
  
"Grandfather?" He said  
  
"I'm from the future" I said  
  
"Freeza, you will die for what you did to my father in my timeline!" I said blasting Freeza to hell  
  
"Amazing" He said  
  
"You should me in Super sayian" I said smirking boosting up my ego  
  
"Super sayian?" He stuttered  
  
"Yah" I said  
  
"Would you like to go back to the palace?" He said  
  
"Well the first reason we came here was for a vacation you see Vegeta" Kim said  
  
"You should respect your king, use the proper title" He said to Kim  
  
"Well if it wasn't for me you would me in hell so I think I deserve respect" Kim said  
  
"Fine" He hissed  
  
We flew back to the palace.  
  
"So you're my grandson?" he said  
  
"Yes, in my time you die along with almost all the sayian" I said  
  
"Amazing" Was all he could say  
  
"And this is your mate?" He said  
  
"No, I'm his sister" Kim said  
  
"Really?" He asked  
  
"No" Kim said  
  
"So can we stay here for a weak and relax?" I asked  
  
"Well we are going to planet Vegala A spa like place for royals you may come if you want" He said  
  
"We would love to" I said  
  
The doors flung open and my chibi version of my father came through  
  
"Freeza tried to kill you?" He asked  
  
"Yes" Grandfather said  
  
"Trunks?" He said glaring at  
  
"Yes it is me" I said  
  
"Vegeta, this your son" He said  
  
"My what!" he yelled  
  
"Have you lost it?" He yelled  
  
"No, Trunks and his mate Kim are from the future" Grandfather said  
  
"The future?" Father asked  
  
"Yes and a bad one in fact" I said  
  
"Why?" They both asked  
  
"In my time you are killed by androids, leaving my mother and Bardock's grandson, Gohan to raise me" I said  
  
"That very depressing" Grandfather said  
  
"I finally sent them to hell where they belong" I said  
  
"Even as a super sayian I couldn't even do minor damage" I said  
  
"You're a super sayian" My father asked  
  
"Yes" I said  
  
"So are we going on our vacation or what? I can deal with this SSJ crap any time!" Kim said  
  
"Let's go onna" Vegeta said to Kim  
  
"You are so lucky you are Trunks father or I would blast you" Kim said  
  
"Hey, please control your selves!" I said  
  
They both gave me death glares  
  
"Never mind" I said  
  
  
  
7 days later on planet Vegala..  
  
"Now this is what I like Trunks" Kim said  
  
She was in a hot tub sitting in my lap. I massaged her back  
  
"This is really nice, don't you think Trunks? Trunks?" Kim asked me  
  
"Yah" I said  
  
She rolled her eyes and got out.  
  
"we have to leave" Kim said  
  
"I know, vacations over back to my time" I said  
  
"Hey at least you got me" She said offering a hand to help me out.  
  
I smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
Later..  
  
"Bye Gramp, dad, Bardock" I said  
  
"Come back prince Trunks, along with you princes Kimberly with my great grandson right?" My grandfather said  
  
I blushed and nodded  
  
"Those two make a great couple don't you think Bardock?" Grandfather said  
  
"Yes sire" Bardock said  
  
"Time to travel to baby" Kim said  
  
"Yes time to travel" I said  
  
I kissed her and we waved and left.  
  
  
  
What do you mean it's done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????  
  
Yes folks it is complete!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
